Hitori
by LadyDragonsbane
Summary: PG for usage of one semi-bad word. Dilandau and Celena are both having dreams of one another. Songfic (Yes I know they have their own category but it'd probably get more readers under Escaflowne) to Michelle Branch's 'Everywhere'. Enjoy!!


****

A/N: just a few notes and a standard disclaimer before I begin. First off I'd like to thank Gemini for helping me come up with an idea for this. And this songfic is based on the relationship between Celena and Dilandau. I also have a couple of notes about the way this is set up. If you think too hard about how this is all possible and when the timeframes are…you'll just get a headache. I didn't plan for this to happen on any particular date or year and just to warn all of you…just like in my last songfic, (only in my last one it was time jumps and not P.O.V jumps) I'll jump between characters almost every verse or so. And there is only one part where both Celena and Dilandau have P.OV's (point of view's) under the same verse. So be forewarned. Ok now for the…..

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Celena, Dilandau, The Dragonslayers, Folken, Allen or any of the rights to "Everywhere". **Sunrise **and **Michelle Branch, **on the other hand….do. ^ ~

:: Hitori ::

By: Sora

To the lyrics of: "Everywhere"

Written and Preformed by: Michelle Branch

__

"Turn it inside out so I can see

The part of you that's drifting over me

And when I wake you're never there

But when I sleep you're everywhere

You're everywhere"

Celena Schezar stood by her bedroom window looking out at the moonlit sky. The full moon bathed her in a platinum hued light, causing her hair to appear almost silver in her darkened room. 

Onii-sama had gotten upset again. She didn't see what she had done wrong. All she had done was watch the flames in the fireplace dance. But when she had gone to touch them, Onii-sama had yelled at her.

"No Celena! Don't do that! You'll get hurt…" The look of worry his face had housed, as he gently led her away from the fireplace and back to her room had unsettled her nerves.

She knew that something was happening to her. Her personality was changing. She found that she was getting upset or angry over the slightest things, that any normal person would have just brushed aside and forgotten.

And….and she had been having dreams lately, of a pale skinned, silver haired boy with the most unusual eyes. Red eyes that burned into her memory. As she stared out into the night she thought of him. She couldn't seem to get him out of her thoughts…..no matter how hard she tried…..

__

"Just tell me how I got this far

Tell me why you're here and who you are

'Cause every time I look you're never there

And every time I sleep you're always there"

Dilandau walked down the dimly lit halls of the Vione, his boot heels making the only other sound save for the hum of the gas lamps that lined the halls. As far as he was aware, no one was following him back to his quarters. He was by himself and perfectly content to have it that way.

It had been over two years since he was promoted to leader of the Dragonslayers. When he had first looked upon them and saw their skills in battle, he had realized how hopeless it was to even attempt to train them. And yet some nagging little voice in his head told him to try. He had told it to shut up and leave him the hell alone. But much to his surprise he had listened and had trained the Dragonslayers into what they were today. An elite group of soldiers. The best Unit the Zaibach army had. Needless to say, Dilandau was quite proud of himself. 

_"Who are you….?"_

It was a whisper in the back of his mind, and yet it made him stop and spin quickly on his heel, hand on sword hilt ready to draw, trying to look in all directions at once.

"Who are you?!" He demanded, as his heart raced, and his senses heightened. It took him a moment to realize he had just echoed what the other person whispered. But when he looked there was no one in the hall. And as he listened to the sounds around him, he couldn't catch anything. Only the sound of his breathing and the gas lamps.

"Damn!" He swore as he straightened and slowly moved his hand away from his sword hilt. He was hearing voices again. As he had been for quite a few months now. Ever since those dreams had started.

Damn that girl. She was in his dreams every night now. To prevent the dreams he had tried drinking until he passed out in his room. But even then he had dreamt of her and the only reward he had gotten from that little experiment had been Folken's disapproval and a throbbing hangover that made him wish he was dead.

His body slowly began to relax, as the rush of adrenaline subsided and he continued on down the hall. Lost in his thoughts.

_That girl…..where the hell did she come from….?_

"'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone"

When he reached his room Dilandau's thoughts were still centered on that girl. 

"Argh!! Every time I think of her she stays in my thoughts and I can't make her leave! Damn her!!" He muttered in frustration as he slammed the door to his room closed. _Perhaps a hot shower and few glasses of Vino will make her leave, _the red eyed youth thought as he stalked towards his own private bathroom. 

For some reason though, he stopped halfway to the bathroom door, and stood in the middle of his room, thinking. Did he really want the girl to leave though? What was he thinking…what kind of a ridiculous thought was that?! Of course he wanted the girl to leave. Why wouldn't he?

And yet, he couldn't help thinking that somehow the girl was keeping him company. So he was never really alone. So perhaps he didn't want her to leave.

_As long as I have her….I'll never truly be alone…_

"I recognize the way you make me feel

It's hard to think that you might not be real

I sense it now the water's getting deep

I try to wash the pain away from me

Away from me"

An hour later Celena found herself sitting on the bench in the gardens. The moon was still high in the diamond dusted night sky, creating enough light to see by so that the servants had no need of lighting the torches that lined the paths.

Though it wasn't the sky she was paying attention to. Her thoughts were on that boy again. His silver hair and red eyes made an exotic combination that she couldn't help but find fascinating.

_But he's just a figment of my dreams. And you aren't supposed to obsess overyour dreams…..are you? But what if he was real? What if one day I could actually meet him….?_

She found herself smiling at the thought, but her smile soon turned to a frown. Every time she dreamed of him, the dreams were always bloody and horrible. Images of burning cities and people lying dead before her, their blood and dismembered body parts strewn over the landscape, always accompanied the time that she spent with the boy, watching him from afar. Never getting a chance to actually talk or interact with him.

And yet even though the images were horrible and gruesome she forced herself to go through them and watch them. She had a feeling deep down inside of her that those images from her dreams could help her recover the memories of the ten years she had spent away from Onii-sama. And perhaps….perhaps they would unlock the key to finding out who that boy really was…..

__

"'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone"

Celena was easily able to return to her room unhindered, by either the servants or by her Onii-sama. She loved him dearly but sometimes he could be a nuisance.

The blue eyed girl was able to take her mind away from her thoughts of the strange boy long enough to get ready for bed. It was well past the time that proper ladies should be in bed, around one in the morning, so she quickly bathed, slipped into her nightgown, brought out and lit the candle that she kept hidden in her nightstand. As she climbed under the covers her thoughts turned to a new subject. What would happen to her if Onii-sama ever died? What would she do?

She hated being alone. That's why she had the candle. The movement of the flame as it slowly ate away at the wick was calming to her. It kept her company. So did the thought that if she ever got lonely Onii-sama was just in the next room. He had allowed her to sleep in his room multiple times since she had returned home. Sometimes on dark and cloudy nights she couldn't get to sleep so she would go and visit Onii-sama and he would let her sleep in his bed while he moved himself to a chair. But what would she do on those night's if Onii-sama wasn't there…? Who would keep her company then? Her little candle would soon melt down to nothing and then she'd be alone again. Celena laid her head down on the pillows and closed her eyes.

But….a thought occurred to her. As long as she had the boy in her dreams, she could never truly be alone…could she? Of course not.

_As long as he's in my dreams…I'll never be alone…_

"I'm not alone

Whoa, oh, oooh, oh"

After Dilandau had showered and had a sufficient amount of Vino (about half a bottle) he walked over to his bed and climbed under the covers. The Vione was always so cold at night. Especially in this season; winter.

He hated winter. It was too damn cold. Of course he'd never tell anyone that. But at least he knew he wasn't alone now. He had that weird girl in his dreams. 

The silver haired captain sighed and closed his eyes. That girl was still as annoying as all hell but at least she was company.

_You know….it doesn't seem quite so cold anymore…..must be the blankets…_

__

"And when I touch your hand

It's then I understand

The beauty that's within

It's now that we begin

You always light my way

I hope there never comes a day

No matter where I go

I always feel you so"

Celena found herself in a dark room. Or more precisely, a dark landscape. The floor that she walked upon in her bare feet was made of cold black glass. And there were no walls. Just endless black. The sky was black too. With no moon and no stars, and there was no breeze blowing across the landscape. It was too dark. Much too dark.

~~~

Dilandau looked around. _What the hell kind of a dream is this? Everything's black. Where's the flames I normally dream of? And where is that annoying girl?_

~~~

Celena could feel warmth off in the distance. Like a candle's flame, warm and comforting. She knew that if she headed in the direction the feeling was the strongest she'd find the source of the heat and more likely than not. The boy.

Before the blonde haired girl knew it she had reached the source of the heat. It was the boy. He was standing in front of her, his back to her. She noticed with some amusement that he was tapping his foot impatiently. Celena softly cleared her throat.

~~~

Dilandau quickly spun around, and much to his surprise that girl was behind him. He'd never seen her face to face before. He'd always gotten to watch her from afar. Now that she was close up. He realized that she was really quite beautiful. But he was far better looking than she could ever be. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Celena Schezar," was the quiet reply. She was shy. *That was new. _Schezar. Wonder who she is? I've heard that name before…but where? _

"What is your name?" She asked.

He hesitated a moment before replying. "Dilandau….Albatou."

"Dilandau…" She was repeating the name over to herself quietly.

__

What an odd person….but still, she seems ok…almost…trustworthy. The silver haired boy quickly banished the thought when the girl before him took a step forward. He felt his body stiffen. _Why is she coming closer?!_

~~~

Slowly, ever so slowly, Celena raised a hand to his cheek and gently brushed the side of his face with her fingers. He jerked away from her touch as if he had been burnt and stared at her, startled, as he slowly brought a hand to his face and touched the spot where her fingers had brushed against his skin. He felt real. His skin was warm and smooth, just as she had expected it to be. But the way he was looking at her….why did he look so startled?

~~~

_She touched my face…._

He was confused. Why did she just….? The girl, Celena, she was so gentle. Before, any physical contact he had experienced with anyone had always been violent or restraining. Never anything gentle. Hey…if he was able to feel her did that mean she was real?

"Are…..are you real?"

She blinked. "Am I….? Of course I'm real!" She paused. When the blue eyed girl before him spoke again her voice was soft. "Are…are you?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Truly?" She asked hopefully.

Again he nodded.

Then she did something completely unexpected.

She hugged him.

__

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone"

Dilandau woke up in his bed, his thoughts a blur and his head aching dully from a slight hangover. Celena….she hugged him. He sat up and put his face in his hands. He was so confused. Why on Gaea did she hug him? She had no reason to. And also…Why did he allow it?

He got up, pulled the shirt he had discarded earlier over his head and went into the bathroom to splash water on his face. Nice _cold_ water.

As he looked into the bathroom mirror at his refection he realized that girl looked remarkably like him. She could almost be his twin.

_But that's impossible. I'm alone….I have no blood relatives. Just the Dragonslayers. How can that girl look so much like me? This makes no sense……I need more sleep….._

"'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe

You're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone"

Celena Schezar sat up in bed, beads of sweat formed on her forehead. After Dilandau had disappeared she had been thrown into a nightmare. She was breathing heavily and she could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears. This one was the worst. Everything was in flames. And she could hear the screams of the people as they burned and she could hear the cries of the ones left alive. Who could do such a horrible thing…?

The blue eyed girl pulled back the covers on her bed and unsteadily got to her feet. She slowly made her way to her large glass window over looking the gardens. As she leaned against the window sill a smile made it's way to her face. At least she had gotten the boy's name. And she had finally met him.

And perhaps…just perhaps, now that she had his name, maybe she could finally find out more about him. And maybe….maybe one day she could meet the silver haired, red eyed boy that she dreamt of every night.

__

"You're in everyone I see

So tell me

Do you see me?"

~ End…..

****

A/N: I hope you all liked. Please review!! ^_^ Adigatou!!

* most of the girls Dilandau has met are not shy, far from it actually. Think whores…..(sorry for the lang.)


End file.
